


christmas kisses

by honeybearbee



Series: Hobbit/LotR Triad Verse [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>batches of christmas kisses set in my hobbit/lotr triad verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i got the urge to write more about the pairings for this verse and since it's the holiday season, why not do both? :D they probably won't be very long, but it's fun to write them anyway.

**1\. Bilbo/Dwalin/Thorin**

Mistletoe was everywhere in the Durin-Baggins household. Dwalin may have gone a little crazy with it, but when he got to kiss his two husbands under every doorway, it more than made up for the looks Thorin had given him.

“Yes, yes, you’re right as always,” Thorin said later that night. He had Bilbo pressed against the kitchen door frame. They had just finished kissing after Dwalin had cleared his throat pointedly. Bilbo looked a little dazed.

Dwalin snorted, pushed Thorin aside and kissed Bilbo himself. He wasn’t going to tell Thorin that Bilbo placed the mistletoe above their bed. Bilbo had a reputation to keep after all. He pulled back and smiled down at Bilbo.

Bilbo smiled back and kissed them both again. “Now, get out of my kitchen. I have to bake.”

Dwalin gave a salute, which made Bilbo laugh. Thorin rolled his eyes and yanked Dwalin away. “We have to wrap his presents.”

“I thought the boys did.”

Thorin leered. “Only the suitable ones.”

Dwalin laughed loudly and kissed Thorin as they entered his office. 

**2\. Kili/Tauriel**

Bilbo had placed mistletoe in his classroom, one near his desk and one near the cubbies in the back of the room. He had gotten many kisses on the cheek from his students. As it was the end of the day, the students began packing up. Bilbo was gathering his things together, when he heard a scuffle. His head popped up with a frown and he looked at the group of children gathered around the cubbies.

“What is the matter?” he asked, walking over. He peered over the students.

Fili was sitting on Legolas, while Kili was kissing Tauriel. Bilbo blinked at the scene then asked again, “What is the matter? Fili get off Legolas.”

Fili stood with a grunt and Kili pulled away from Tauriel quickly. He blushed and hid behind his brother. “Legolas wouldn’t let Kili kiss Tauriel, even though they were under mistletoe.”

“And you said, it’s a tradition,” Faramir spoke up.

The others nodded in agreement.

“Tauriel, did you want to kiss Kili?” Bilbo finally said.

Tauriel nodded quickly, a blush spreading over her face.

“Well, then. Legolas, you must apologize and you too Fili.”

“Yes, Adad,” Fili grumbled.

Bilbo nodded and left them too it. He wondered what Thorin and Dwalin would make of Kili’s crush. He smirked. He couldn’t wait to tell them.

**3\. Legolas/Gimli**

Later that week, Grey Haven Academy had a Holiday party. Kili and Fili invited everyone in the family, which didn’t bother Gandalf, so Bilbo figured it was all right. Bilbo had made the Durins promise not to fight with Thranduil, and they agreed.

Thranduil was being led around by Glorfindel and another man, who Bilbo didn’t know. Tauriel was talking very seriously with Linda, Bombur’s wife, about something. Fili and Kili were off in a corner whispering, which made Bilbo suspicious. He was looking around for his husbands, when he felt something tug on his leg. He looked down and saw Legolas, hiding behind him.

“Legolas?” he asked.

“Shh,” Legolas hissed. “He might find me?”

“Who? Your father?”

“No,” Legolas scowled. “Kili’s cousin.”

“Gimli?” Bilbo asked, astonished.

“He’s been following me everywhere. So I’m hiding.”

“Now, that’s not nice.”

“I know, but...I don’t know what to do.”

“Just be nice to him,” Bilbo smiled. “He’s younger than you.”

Legolas nodded and let go of Bilbo’s trousers. “Okay.” He straightened his back, held his head high and left Bilbo behind.

Bilbo shook his head and began looking for his husbands again. Later that night, he saw Gimli kiss Legolas’ cheek under some mistletoe. Legolas blushed and kissed him back. Bilbo smiled widely. He couldn’t wait to tell Gloin and Thranduil the good news.

**4\. Boromir/Eomer**

At the same party, Boromir stood in a corner with Faramir. His younger brother was nervous around all the people. “Go on, Far. No one will hurt you,” he urged.

“I know,” Faramir said softly. “But…”

Boromir nodded. Just then Eomer walked towards them and swept Faramir up. Boromir smiled as Faramir giggled. Eomer whispered something in his ear and set him down. Faramir bit his lip, but took off running towards some of his classmates.

“What did you say? Boromir asked as he wrapped an arm around Eomer’s waist.

“It’s a secret.” Boromir chuckled and kissed Eomer’s cheek. They stood together for some time before, Eomer said, “Come on.” He tugged on Boromir’s arm and led him outside. It was snowing lightly.

“This is a playground.”

“I know. It’s where I first saw you,” Eomer smiled.

Boromir flushed. “I remember.”

Eomer laughed. “Anyway, I had a question for you.”

“Yeah?” There was a noise from the school. Boromir glanced over and saw Faramir. Faramir stood with his friends and waved. He gave a thumbs up. Boromir looked back at Eomer and saw him down on one knee. “What?” he asked breathily.

“Will you marry me?” Eomer asked. He held out a box. Boromir opened it and saw two rings.

“Two?”

“One for you and one for Faramir, of course.”

Boromir bit his lip, trying to keep tears back. “Yes.”

Eomer beamed and stood up. He swept Boromir into a kiss. Boromir kissed back ignoring all the cheering behind him. He felt Faramir hit his legs. He pulled away and picked him up, adding him to the hug. He kissed the side of Faramir’s head and then kissed Eomer again. He never thought he could be so happy.

**5\. Fili/Faramir**

After everyone congratulated Boromir and Eomer, Fili noticed that Faramir disappeared. He searched for his friend all over, eventually finding him in Bilbo’s classroom. He was sitting by the cubbies, looking at his hand.

“What’s that?” Fili asked softly, so as not to startle the younger boy.

Faramir glanced up. “Oh, Eomer gave me a ring too.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Fili scowled slightly.

“Yeah. We can be a family now.”

Fili shuffled over and sat next to him. He scratched his neck and looked up. They were directly under the mistletoe. Fili giggled.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, just thought of something funny.”

“Oh.” Faramir paused. “You don't like Eomer’s ring?” He shoved his hand in Fili’s face.

“Well, yeah,” Fili pushed Faramir’s hand back gently. He didn't let go as he said, “But…”

“What?”

“I wanted to get you a ring first?”

“What?” Faramir asked again.

Fili screwed up his courage and leaned in to kiss Faramir. “Happy Holidays,” he said before running away.

Faramir stared after him in surprise. Then he blinked and said, “Oh. Oh!” He smiled and ran after Fili, who was standing in the hallway. “Fili!”

“Yeah?”

Faramir bit his lip before kissing Fili lightly on the lips. “You can get me a bigger ring when we're bigger.”

“Okay!” Fili smiled. He took Faramir’s hand and pulled him towards the other children.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://honeybearbee.tumblr.com/) & [my twitter](https://twitter.com/honeybearbee)


End file.
